fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Replica Sniper
Replica Snipers are a type of Replica Soldier in the ''F.E.A.R.'' series. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Replica Snipers only appear in a single section towards the end of ''F.E.A.R.. The Point Man will engage in a firefight against eleven of them while crossing the rooftops of an abandoned tenement area. The snipers are equipped with Type-7 Particle Weapons, and will fire at the Point Man from the rooftops and windows of the nearby apartment buildings. In Interval 05, they are also appear in numbers at the rooftop, arming with ASP rifle. The player will meet them at close range, thus they are less threatening than the Type-7 wielding ones. Notably, Snipers wear a similar uniform to Replica Fatigues Soldiers, however, Snipers do not wear red night vision goggles. Instead, their faces are covered by a white hockey-style mask (all Replica soldiers wear this mask, but most cover it with a helmet or headgear). Like other Replica Soldiers, they will use radio to contact each other, the transmission can be barely heard or the player will notice it if the subtitles are on. Because they tend to stay hidden, the radio is a good way to tell the Sniper's location. Snipers do reveal themselves when not alerted, so the first strike is important in higher difficulties. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Replica Snipers make a return in ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, and are more common than they were in F.E.A.R. They only come in a few levels and carry the Raab KM50 Sniper Rifle. They do not seem to wear armor, which means they have little protection against any attack. Snipers are unique for using the Seegert ACM46 Pistol if Michael Becket managed to gets close to them, though this often is not an option. Their red night vision goggles might be a reference to the prequel's Replica fatigues soldiers. Keira Stokes is pinned down by fire from a team of these soldiers during Interval 04 - Devastation - Top, and Becket is ordered to assist her in taking down all of them. Several are encountered later on, usually running into a prepared position before opening fire. Snipers are highly dangerous foes, even at lower difficulties, where they are capable of shredding full armor with a single shot and even then, would leave the player badly wounded. At hard difficulty, they are capable of inflicting instant death to the player with a single shot, if the shot lands at his head, otherwise, he will still be critically wounded. It is for this reason that cover and timing are extremely vital when trying to outwit a positioned sniper. When they use the Raab sniper rifle, it has a visible red laser pointer which allows a convenient method of locating them by tracing the beam back to its source, although in bright environments with plenty of spots for snipers to pop up from, it may be a little hard to see the laser until it is too late. Players should stay alert when they see the red laser, this is often a warning sign that Snipers are in position and ready to fire. Walking into their field of view is very dangerous, especially without Slow-Mo. Slow-Mo and the RAAB KM50 Sniper Rifle is a very useful combination when facing the Replica Snipers at long range, especially at Hard difficulty, this could mean life or death. However, the Patten PK470 Assault Rifle can be used because of its good accuracy. At close range, anything can be used to neutralize them quickly. In the main storyline, a total of seventeen snipers will be encountered. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn They are again encountered in ''Reborn. Most of the time, they are mixed in with other Replicas, making the encounter the third time around slightly harder than before. It is not uncommon for Foxtrot 813 to fight other Replicas while being sniped at by them in Reborn. The Snipers in Reborn are more dangerous than the ones encountered in F.E.A.R. 2, due to quicker follow-up shots. If Foxtrot 813 is in the Sniper's sights for a brief period, the Sniper will be smart enough to wait for him to appear again, and shoot once he is in his sight again. ''F.E.A.R. Online Replica Snipers can be encountered in the campaign mission, Tunnel. Multiplayer The Replica Sniper can be selected as a playable character model in the Replica faction in ''F.E.A.R 2's multiplayer. Because they have no armor, they have no protection, but they can carry large amounts of items. ''F.E.A.R. 3 The Replica Snipers do not appear in ''F.E.A.R. 3. They are replaced by Armacham Snipers. Gallery ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' replica forces (100).jpg|Replica Sniper, as seen in F.E.A.R. Replica Soldiers 135125.jpg F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Sniper Soldiers (3).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Sniper Soldiers (2).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Sniper Soldiers (1).png ''F.E.A.R. 2'' Replica Sniper..jpg|Replica Sniper in F.E.A.R. 2 Reborn ready to Snipe Foxtrot 813 as he approaches the Epicenter. 225px-Fear2_277.jpg|Replica Sniper's laser sighting. m03_02_full.jpg|Another Replica Sniper Ready to Snipe Foxtrot 813 in F.E.A.R. 2 Reborn. F.E.A.R. Gamerpics (3).png|Xbox Live Gamer Picture es:Francotiradores Replica Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Replica Soldiers Category:F.E.A.R. Online enemies